1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support apparatus having a structure that is readily adjustable in configuration, and more particularly for supporting, for example, a book in a position in which a user of the apparatus will find reading to be comfortable, and enabling the turning of pages to be accomplished both quickly and easily.
2. Background Art
Although various support structures are known in the art, none of them are adaptable for the innumerable applications as is the present invention.